


Up To Something

by ghostofgatsby



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Collars, Fluff, Gen, Gentle BDSM, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Non-Sexual Kink, Puppy Play, drabbles-for-charity-prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 16:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15319116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofgatsby/pseuds/ghostofgatsby
Summary: Smith was folding and sorting laundry on the couch when the doorbell rang.Trott perked up excitedly, shifting where he sat beside Smith.“Stay, Trott,” Smith reminded him as he stood up and left the room to answer the door. “Good boy.”Ross was coming over today. Trott and Smith had asked Ross if he’d be interested hanging out while Trott was in puppy mode, and it was a little daunting, introducing someone to Trott’s whole puppy persona. But Trott couldn’t be worried- because Ross coming over only meant company, and dogs loved company.This afternoon, all Trott had to do was be his best pup self.





	Up To Something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foehn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foehn/gifts).



> For the "drabbles"-for-charities thing I'm doing. Find info about it here:  
> https://ghostofgatsby13.wordpress.com/2018/06/21/the-world-sucks-and-theres-no-fic-to-read-lets-change-that/
> 
> Foehn requested some puppy play stuff, which there is never too much of! This could be read as part of the series I did previously, or could be on it's own. More mischievious pup Trott, with added Ross hanging out with him and Smith. Hope you like it, Foehn ^^.
> 
> reblog: https://ghostofgatsby13.wordpress.com/2018/07/16/up-to-something-ghostofgatsby

This afternoon, all Trott had to do was be his best pup self.

He was just wearing his collar today- the light blue one Smith had bought him previously- and some knee pads so he wouldn’t be wrecking his knees as much from kneeling and sitting on the living room floor. Smith was folding and sorting laundry on the couch when the doorbell rang.

Trott perked up excitedly, shifting where he sat beside Smith.

“Stay, Trott,” Smith reminded him as he stood up and left the room to answer the door. “Good boy.”

While Smith was gone, Trott stole a sock from the laundry pile and stuffed it in between the couch cushions. Smirking to himself, he kept his eyes trained on the hallway from the living room to the door.

Ross was coming over today. It meant Trott would get double the attention. He and Smith had asked Ross if he’d be interested hanging out while Trott was in puppy mode, and it was a little daunting, introducing someone to Trott’s whole puppy persona. But Trott couldn’t be worried- because Ross coming over only meant company, and dogs loved company.

Trott heard Smith and Ross briefly discussing something, and then Ross followed Smith into the living room and over to the couch.

“Hey Trott,” Ross greeted him, unslinging a backpack from over his shoulder.

Trott squirmed and pawed at the carpet, wanting Ross’ attention. When Ross stepped closer to sit down on the couch, Trott head-butted Ross’ legs, and licked his knee

Ross laughed and pat Trott’s head. “You’re too cute, Trott. Scoot over so I can sit down.” Trott did so, and Ross chuckled down at Smith’s sorted piles of laundry. “Nice boxers, mate.”

“Fuck off.” Smith began to collect his clothes to put them away.

Ross laughed and zipped open his backpack, taking out spare controllers and assorted video games. “I brought my old school Nintendo. Figured we could play some Mario or something?”

“Fucking sweet. Lemme finish putting this away and I’ll plug it in.” Smith bundled the rest of his underwear and socks in his arms and left the living room again in the direction of his bedroom.

Trott leaned his head on Ross’ knee, and smiled when Ross obligingly pet his hair. He closed his eyes and listened as Smith opened and closed his dresser drawers

“Shirts...boxers...sock...s? Wait, where did the green...” Smith muttered to himself.

Trott grinned and opened his eyes, looking up at Ross.

“What are you so happy about, twat?” Ross asked him with a smile.

Smith walked back into the living room, immediately searching the floor and behind the couch pillows. “Ross, do you see a stray sock around here?”

“Nope.”

“Hm.” Smith looked towards the dryer and shook his head. “Well, maybe it’s tangled in my sheets or something.” He carefully gathered Ross’ Nintendo out of his backpack. “Let’s get this baby plugged in!”

 

While Smith and Ross raged at Mario, Trott laid at their feet. He untied Ross’ shoelaces with his teeth, tugging the laces loose to be annoying.

It takes a few rounds until Ross finally notices.

“Hey! Trott, not my Adidas!”

Trott laughed into the carpet. He rolled over onto his back, staring up at them both.

Smith paused their game and shook his head. “Cheeky today, aren’t we. Wait a minute...did you hide my sock earlier?”

Trott grinned.

“ _Trott!_ ”

Ross laughed at Smith’s exasperated sigh. “I figured he’d done something, being so smiley.”

“Where...” Smith shoved his hand between the couch cushions, feeling around. “Aha! There’s the bastard.” He pulled the sock out of the couch and dusted it off a bit. “Can’t believe you stole my sock, Trott.” He dangled it over Trott’s face, yanking it up out of reach when Trott tried to bite at it. “Silly pup. Should have known it was you, hiding my socks, you adorable sock thief.”

Trott snickered to himself, pleased.

“Does he like belly rubs?” Ross asked quietly.

“Fuckin’ loves ‘em, mate.”

Ross reached down and scratched Trott’s torso above his belly button. Trott smiled smugly and closed his eyes, wagging his foot back and forth as if it was a tail.

“Yeah, that’s the stuff, huh,” Ross commented.

“Look at this smug pup,” Smith teased, “Now he’s just going to _keep_ stealing my socks, with all that attention you’re giving him.”

“Guess you just got to train him better, Smith,” Ross teased back.

“Oh, fuck off.”

Trott laughed.


End file.
